NeverMore
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A oneshot for Lee Aiden. Lee and Raven are keeping their true feelings locked away. What will happen when they can no longer keep them locked up?


**_A/N: This one shot is for Lee Aiden. The OC Lee Aiden belongs to her, and I own nothing! I hope you like it!_**

Raven sat backstage on his own in a dark corner watching the Knockouts match. A crocked smirk came to his face as Lee Aiden hit her finisher the Raven Effect (and Even-Flow DDT) on Velvet Sky to win the Knockouts Championship belt. Lee held the white title up as a chore of boos rang through out the Impact zone. Lee made her way to the back a perfect smirk on her face as she walked. She was looking for the one person she wanted to share this with. She had a feeling she knew where the man in question was at. She had a smile on her face as her fellows coworkers told her congrats on getting the title. She loved to have this title, the feeling never got old but after having the title nemours times, it did wear out its welcome. She didn't want to stop and talk to anyone, not well she was on a mission. She wouldn't say she loved the man she was looking for no it was clear that they were only ever going to be friends. And the longing feeling she had for the man she pushed away and denied.

Raven leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He didn't want to move. He knew that Lee was looking for him. And there was certain things he wanted to say to her that couldn't be heard by the rest of them. He wouldn't screw up his image for some woman he barely had feelings for. He wasn't about to ruin everything he was known for, for puppy love. He could feel the vomit want to creep up on him over the words puppy love, it just wasn't him nor would it ever be him. Whatever the feelings he had for the brown haired, blue eyed beauty he couldn't admit these feelings to anyone. So instead he pushed them away as far as he could and locked them away there. He was friends with her and that's all that they would ever be. His smirk grew into a smile as she walked up to him.

"I see you found me Lee. Congrats on winning that back." He told her as he pointed at the title that slung over her shoulder. Her smiled grew to match the one the man in front of her was wearing on his face. She couldn't help but to think just how adorable he looked. She mentally shook the thoughts away.

"It's never hard to find you Raven. You always seem to be back here in the dark." She told him as held out her hands pointing out that he was in the dark mostly all the time. "Thanks, it means oh so much coming from you." She told him smirking as the sarcasm dripped from every word she spoke. Raven stood up and pinned her against the wall that was behind her.

"I wouldn't be laughing any time soon Lee." He got out. She just looked at him not impressed by no means.

"If you're going to kiss me then do it already. I got other shit to be doing." She spoke. She mentally killed herself in the ass. She didn't mean to say that, it just came out. She couldn't take it back now it was already out there. Raven smirked down at her. His eyes moving from her eyes to her lips. He wanted to kiss them for months now. He didn't dare do it. But now no one was around them. He leaned down capturing her lips with his. He caught her off guard. She found her arms snaking around his neck as she played with his hair as his tongue pushed inside her mouth meeting her own tongue. She soon got back to reality as she shoved him off her. "We can't do this." She quickly got out.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lee. Nothing happened here." Raven told her as he walked off. Lee quickly composed herself and took off for the Knockouts locker room. She took a shower; her mind kept wondering back the kiss she shared with Raven. It was everything and more. But it shouldn't have happened and it's not going to happen again.

The week had gone by in a blur for both Raven and Lee. Neither one of them could forget about the kiss they shared with the other. It meant something, but they couldn't act on the feelings that lay behind the kiss. The most they could be was friends. Nothing more. They couldn't cross that line again. Both of them were going to make sure that didn't happen.

They had walked past each other in catering but Raven acted like he didn't even see Lee there. Lee on the other hand was going to say hey. But didn't as she saw that he ignored her. Lee went on about her business not sure how the match was going to work since she had to team with Raven. Instead of waiting around to see how the match was going to play out, Lee went in search of him and found him sitting in the dark with no one else around.

"I can't stop thinking about you Lee." That threw Lee off. She stopped in her tracks looking at the man in front of her. "Ever since that kiss. It's all I can think about. I denied my feelings for you for far too long."

"So what you suggesting Raven?" Lee said softly as he walk closer to her. She tried to snap at him but she couldn't. She had a huge soft spot for the guy in front of her. Raven didn't say anything instead he backed Lee into the wall behind her. Before she had a chance to do anything his lips were on hers. She wanted to push him away from her. This wasn't right, but his lips on hers felt amazing. It may seem wrong but it felt right. She caved wrapping her arms around the guy in front of her pulling him closer to her.


End file.
